feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Advanced Electric Jetpack
The Advanced Electric Jetpack is an item added by the GraviSuite mod that combines the Electric Jetpack and the Advanced Lappack. It functions exactly like the advanced lappack normally, holding 1,000,000 EU and automatically recharging electric tools after use. But when you press the F key, you can turn on the Jetpack Engine, which allows you to fly like the electric jetpack, including using the hover mode. This jetpack also has a boost mode allowing you to fly higher more quickly in jetpack mode and move in X,Z much more quickly in hover. Power storage, boost mode, and the fact that the advanced electric jetpack can fly higher (to about Y of 250) than the normal electric jetpack (which stops working at Y 185) are the differences. When you fly with this it makes a noise of a jetpack engine. Boost mode consumes 5x the normal EU while held. Default left-ctrl The '''Advanced Electric Jetpack '''can be enchanted with books and the anvil. Controls *Flying: Hold space bar/jump key while jetpack engine is on. *Toggle Jetpack engine on/off: 'F' by default. Configurable under Options > Controls > Gravi Fly Key. Turns the jetpack on/off. This keybind is also used for toggling the GraviChestPlate. Unlike the GraviChestPlate, energy is not consumed while the player is not actively flying. While on, "Jetpack engine ON" will be displayed in the upper left corner of the screen. *Toggle Hover mode on/off: 'M' by default. Configurable under Options > Controls > Mode Switch Key. Works only while also holding space bar. Hover mode will make the player ascend and descend more slowly (roughly equivalent to ascending a ladder) and prevent any fall damage. By default the 'M' key is also used for VoxelMap options. It is therefore advisable to change the keybinds for one of them. *Energy Storage The percentage charge remaining is shown in the upper left corner of the screen while the Advanced Electric Jetpack is worn. *Tool Charging Using any EU powered tool while wearing the AEJ will cause it to instantly refill that tool's energy storage. Care should be taken when using tools such as the Mining Laser on high energy settings, as it will continue to refill tools until completely drained. *Boost mode: Left 'Ctrl' key by default. Configurable under Options > Controls > Boost Key. Increased flight speed but energy consumption is also increased by 5x. This keybind is also used for the GraviChestPlateflying boost. Works in Direwolf20 5.2.0 & Mindcrack 8.2.0 (not functional in MindCrack Pack 8.1.1) NOTE In order to avoid confusion: The jetpack's Boost mode affects horizontal speed, not vertical speed (i.e. the distance traveled over the ground). It only works while the jetpack engine is running, so, for example, with Hover Mode turned ON, you will travel very fast horizontally while holding space (or your jump key), and travel moderately fast while descending, because the engine pulses on and off in order to lower you slowly. This also means that when Hover Mode is turned OFF, you will travel very fast while holding Space (and also climb vertically very fast), but as soon as you let go of space, you will slow down and only travel normal speed horizontally. Therefore, the most horizontally efficient way to travel would be to start out close to the ground with Hover Mode ON, fly with boost until you are very high up, then turn hover mode OFF, falling very quickly to the ground, and turning hover mode back ON as you approach, resuming your boost. Crafting *1x Advanced Lappack *1x Electric Jetpack *1x Advanced Circuit *2x Booster Engine *2x Carbon Plate *2x Glass Fibre Cable GregTech No greg tech. Additonal Information Category:GraviSuite